Drizzy and Drip Episode 4: The Mucus Mystery
by dj944534
Summary: After Ms.Gaticus threats to close down "Mucus Munchies, Joe Amino asks Drizzy and Drip to help him to pass inspection by solving the mystery.


[After opening theme song, the scene is now on Cilia, Drizzy and Drip. They are shown chasing down a germ. Their location is in uptown Christine.]

Cilia:"She's too fast! If I keep shooting my blaster I might damage someone or something."

Drizzy:"I have an idea! If I use my plasma whip invention, i could trip her and then we could arrest her."

Drip:"Are you sure? At the rate she's going, it won't be able to stretch that far."

Drizzy:"Exactly, that's why I want you to hold this end of the whip..."

Cilia:"I think it would be better if I called some of the other officers for backup, that seems dangerous."

Drip:[Not paying attention to Cilia's warning] 'Like this?"

[He grabs the whip and Drizzy casts him out. He ends up flying over buildings and streets until he crash lands onto the germ.]

Germ:"Ow, my head!"

[Cilia and Drizzy finally catches up]

Cilia:"As cheif of the police department of the City of Christine, I herby consider you under arrest!"

[She handcuffs the germ and some other officers escort the germ to a jail vehicle and drives away]

Cilia:"I've got to admit Drizzy, I'm surprised that actually worked."

Drizzy:" I'm surprised that Drip's membrane isn't fractured."

[Drip gets up from his crash landing spot]

Drip:"I am alright, besides, we finally caught all of the bacteria and Christine has finally shaken off her cold fever!"

Cilia:"You know what, I think we should grab some grub. All of that arresting emptied my vacuole."

Drip:" And since my health was put in danger, I believe I should pick where we should dine."

Drizzy: I know what you're about to say and I am totally in!"

Cilia:"Oh no, they're going to say it..."

Drizzy and Drip:" Mucus Munchies!"

Cilia:"Fine, majority vote wins. Let's go."

Drip:"Onward to Mucus Beach!"

[The scene changes and it is now at Mucus Beach. Drizzy, Drip and Cilia are walking towards a food stand with one bacteria worker named Joe Amino.]

Drip:"Joe!"

Joe:"Drip, my man!"

[They proceed to do an extravagant handshake.]

Joe:"Hmm, I see you have brought your siblings this time."

Drizzy:"Long time no see Amino."

Cilia:"If only it were longer..."

Joe:"What can I get for you three this time?"

Drip:"Do you have to ask? The Mucus Munchies snot-sandwich supreme!"

Drizzy:"That sounds interesting, I'll have that too!"

Joe:"Coming right up dudes!"

[Joe quickly whips out two trays that have the brother's food on it.]

Joe:"How about you, my lady?"

Cilia:"For the last time, I am not your lady!" [To Drizzy and Drip] I'm going to hang out with some friends at some _other_ restaurant in Christine. Take care."

Drip:"Suit yourself."

[Cilia leaves]

Drizzy:"Now come on Drip, let's dig in!"

[They both take a bite and began chewing. As they chew, they start to slow down and become disgusted. Causing them to spit out their food.]

Drizzy:"I thought you said it would taste good Drip, not like waste!"

Drip:"I don't understand, it usually tastes better than this." What's going on Joe?"

Joe:"That's the problem! Over the past few days, sales have been dropping and now no one comes anymore. When I saw you guys, I cheered up since you're my favorite customers and I figured you bros could help me figure out the problem."

Drip:"Don't worry Joe, we will solve this mystery and restore the awesomeness of your restaurant!"

Joe:"Thanks bro, but hide quick!"

[Joe pulls Drip and Drizzy over the counter and ducks down.]

Drizzy:"Who are we hiding from?"

Joe:"Her"

[He points to a cell walking in the distance dressed in a business attire. She is moving from restaurant to restaurant talking to the owners.]

Drip:"Who is that?"

Joe:"That is the City of Christine's food inspector, . She comes over every year and to test the food at each stand here. If she likes it, your business stays open, but if not you must shut-down."

Drizzy:"And from the looks of it, she's coming to us now!"

Joe:"Quick, get up!"

[They stand as arrives]

Joe:[Nervously] "Hey there, long time no see! Would you..."

:"I have no time for games . I want a double snot sandwich and make it snappy!"

Joe:"Yes ma'am, coming right at ya!"

[He brings out a tray with a snot sandwich on it places it in front of Ms.G. She tastes it and gags in disgust.]

:"How could you sell such garbage?!"

Joe:Now wait, I can explain!.."

:"As the chief food inspector of Christine, I declare that Mucus Munchies is closed permanently!"

Drip:"Wait, ! I've been coming here a long time and Joe's food is one of the best places to dine in all of Christine! Would you please give him another chance?"

[Drizzy, Drip and Joe all have big "puppy" eyes begging for another chance.]

:"Fine, I'll give you until tomorrow to fix this. But if your food still tastes like waste, then you'll have to be a spleen worker or even a bladder employee!"

[She goes away]

Joe:"Okay dudes, you've got to work fast, I don't want to work in the bladder!"

Drizzy:"Don't worry, we will solve this mystery and save your restaurant!"

Drip:"Starting now! What is on every meal that you sell in this place?"

Joe:"Mucus dude, of course."

Drip:"Exactly, so that must be the problem."

Drizzy:"Wow Drip, nice okbservation!"

Drip:"Yep, I have a life outside of us three you know. Anyways, where do you get your mucus from, the beach/"

Joe:"No way dude! Jut between you and me, I get it from the freshest source: the nose!

Drizzy:"So that must be why a lot of cells and germs like to come to your restaurant; fresh mucus!"

Drip:"So our next stop, the nose! Coming Joe?"

Joe:"No thanks bro, I will stay here and say goodbye to all of my things."

Drip:"Well I guess it's just you and me, Drizzy."

Drizzy:"Let's go solve this mystery1"

[The scene is now in Christine's nose (the left nostril to be exact) and Drizzy and Drip can be seen walking.]

Drizzy:"What exactly are you looking for Drip?"

Drip:"What is all around us, snot!"

Drizzy:"This snot seems pretty normal to me, however, it does appear a little dirtier than usual."

Drip:"We should take some samples and test them."

Drizzy:"Let's do it at Cilia's office, I don't think she would mind too much."

Drip:"Of course not, we're her brothers, now onward!"

[They pull out some small containers and take samples of mucus from the nose]

Drizzy:"We better hurry, don't want to get caught in a big sneeze!"

Drip:"Yeah, sometimes that makes me really nervous when I'm in here. Good thing I have some mitochondria shakes. Let's drink away!"

[Drip takes out two mitochondria shakes and gives one to Drizzy. Once they drink it, they get hyper energized and run towards the city hall (in the brain) to Cilia's office. The scene is now at Cilia's office and Drizzy and Drip is experimenting on the mucus. Amillia walks in.]

Amillia: "Ahh, I finally get a break from work today, being a brain cell is tiring work!"

Drizzy:"Especially if the person you live in uses their brain!"

Amillia:"Very funny Drizzy, is Cilia here?"

Drip:"Nah, she's out with Drixine and her other friends hanging out somewhere in Christine."

Amillia:"So, what are you guys doing?"

Drip:"We're testing this mucus from the nose to see if there is anything funny with it."

Drizzy:"Yeah, and so far we are not getting any clear results. We're at a lost!"

Amillia:"Let me take a look."

[She walks over to thier mucus testing area]

Amillia:"That reminds me, if you guys plan on eating this, don't. This is the old, nasty and dirty mucus Christine had when she was sick. We brain cells were so busy trying to do lots of tasks that the mayor told us to do. Like make sure that enough mucus was being produced, immunity cells had the proper equipment they needed, to try our best to control digestion so we could make Christine vomit when needed and so much more! That we forgot to replace the mucus with new, fresh mucus. I guess I will have to do it myself..."

Drip:"So Amillia, where is the new batch?"

Amillia:"I know a shortcut, right there!"

[She points to a small circular door labeled "waste".]

Drizzy:"The waste door? I always wondered where all of the waste went..."

Drip:"Thanks for your help Ami. To the waste bin!"

[He presses the button and rives down the chute]

Drizzy:"Thanks again Amillia, you're the smartest brain cell I know!"

Amillia:[Blushing] "Oh it was nothing... Drizzy, I have something to tell you..."

Drizzy:"Sorry Amillia, you'll have to tell me later for we have a job to do."

[As Drizzy jumps down the chute, Amillia exhales and is slightly disappointed. The The scene is now in the waste chute, which is a pit filled with snot. (Use Episode 14 of Ozzy and Drix as a reference) Drizzy falls in.]

Drizzy:"Where are you?"

Drip:[Splashes from under the snot] "I'm right here and you wouldn't believe how fresh this snot is!"

Drizzy:"I think I see a lever up there, we should pull it so this mucus will go into the nose and to also keep us from sinking."

[Drizzy and Drip starts to sink slowly. Drip reaches up by stretching his arm and pulls the lever causing a whirlpool to from. Drip lifts Drizzy and himself up to the platform]

Drip:"Is it just me or does this scene seem familiar?"

Drizzy:"I feel it too, but I just can't remember why... Anyways, now we have to hurry to the nose to get some mucus for Joe!"

Drip:"No need, while I was sinking, I had collected enough mucus for Joe."

Drizzy:"Where is it?"

Drip:"Right here. [points to himself] I absorbed it."

Drizzy:"So that explains why you're green instead of pink like usually."

Drip:"Anyways, let's head over to Mucus Munchies and give Joe this mucus."

[As they leave, the scene changes and they are heading back towards Mucus Munchies. Joe is seen in despair]

Joe:"...goodbye menu, goodbye register, goodbye happy customers, goodbye..."

[Drizzy and Drip runs to him]

Drizzy:"You can stop saying your goodbyes now, we solved the mystery and bought you new mucus."

Joe:"Awesome dudes! So what was the problem?"

Drip:"Turns out that the snot was from the time when Christine was sick. The brain cells had forgotten to replace it, so we replaced it ourselves!"

Joe:"ll of this is great to hear, but where is the mucus?"

Drizzy:"Take a good look at Drip."

[Joe looks over at Drip]

Joe:"Say no more, I know how to knock the snot out of him."

[Joe grabs Drizzy and takes him into his kitchen.]

Joe:"Drip, if you don't mind, grab onto that ledge over that jar."

Drip:"Sure thing [Grabs ledge] like this?"

Joe:"Perfect! Drizzy, come help me pull him."

Drizzy:"Okay."

[The two grabs Drip's legs]

Joe:"Now pull!"

[They stretch Drip really far out]

Joe:"Alright Drizzy, let go now!"

[They let go of Drip and as he snaps back together, all of the mucus squeezes out of him into the jar.]

Drip:"Oww..."

Joe:"Bro, are you okay?"

Drip:[Weakly] "I actually feel better all of that mucus was making me feel heavy."

Joe:"Well thanks for all of your help guys. I am certain will enjoy this."

Drizzy:"See you tomorrow, let's go home Drip."

Drip:[Slowly crawling in his weak state] "I'm going as fa as I can."

Drizzy:(Sigh) "I'll help you."

[Drizzy drags Drip out of the scene. Now they are at their home. Drizzy knocks on the door, Cilia opens it.]

Cilia:"What are y'all waiting for? Come in."

[Drizzy steps inside, dragging Drip behind him]

Cilia:"You guys wouldn't believe how crazy my day was, we..."

[She notices Drizzy is dragging Drip]

Cilia:"I don't even want to know." [She shakes her head]

[The next day, Drizzy and Drip are helping Joe prepare for the inspection. They are in Joe's kitchen preparing the mucus.]

Drizzy:"Wow Joe, it appears that everything is going smoothly!"

Joe:"Indeed! Just gotta finish the mucus recipe and then we're done."

[The trio continues to stir mucus.]

Joe:"Now for the final ingredient. Hey Drip, Would you pass me the yellow bottle?"

Drip:"I'm on it!"

[Drip approaches counter with many ingredients. He spots 2 yellow bottles.]

Drip:"Oh-Oh, they both look the same! Which one should I pick?..."

Joe:"Hurry bro, I need it now!"

Drip:"Uhh..." [He closes his eyes and picks the bottle labeled "plasma".] "Here it is, catch"

[Drip tosses the bottle to Joe. Joe then proceeds to pour while Drizzy stirs]

Drizzy:[Sniffs] "Wow, I didn't know your recipe included plasma!"

Joe:"Yeah dude, it's... Wait, did you say plasma?!"

[Joe looks at the now empty bottle of plasma.]

Joe:"Oh no! This is the wrong ingredient! Drip, what happened?!"

Drip:"Sorry Joe, there were two yellow bottles to choose from!"

Joe:"No, the correct bottle is yellow and the one you choose was vitamin d yellow!"

Drip:"Amazing, I didn't know there were so many shades of yellow!"

Joe:"Yeah, I told mother art lass would come in handy! Wait, never ind that. We need to fix the recipe A.S.A.P.!"

[ appears on the ordering counter. She yells to get Joe's attention.]

:"It is inspection day . I need a double snot sandwich pronto!"

Drizzy:"Oh no, what about the recipe?"

Joe:"I'm afraid we have no other choice. Order's up."

[Joe fixes 's order. Drizzy and Drip then serves it to her. The trio watches as eats her first bite.]

Joe:"Well this is it bros, I am done for. Nice knowing you..."

[Joe begins to leave, Drizzy and Drip sadly follows after him. Suddenly, stops them]

:"Who is responsible for this sandwich?!"

[The trio looks at each other]

Joe,Drizzy and Drip:"We are."

:"Good, because I'll have you know that this is the best sandwich I have ever tasted in all of Christine!"

Joe:"Wait, you like it?!"

:"No , I love it! The new plasma recipe adds so much flavor to the mucus. I am a killer for plasma after all!"

Drip:"So what does this mean Ms.G? Can Joe stay?"

:"Forever and ever! , I hereby declare that Mucus Munchies will stay in business. You have passed!"

[The trio celebrates in excitement. shakes Joe's hand(s) and bow to Drizzy and Drip as she makes her departure. Drizzy and Drip also say their goodbyes to Joe as they depart. Drizzy and Drip are walking up the streets of the city.]

Drizzy:"So.. Drip.."

Drizzy:"What's up Drizz?"

Drizzy:"I've been thinking, how did you know that plasma would improve the recipe? Was it really just an accident?"

Drip:"Well... Let's just say a true chief never reveals her secrets."

Drizzy:"That may be true, but you never reveal anything! It seems like I always learn something new about you..."

Drip:"As I tell my students: 'ignorance is bliss when you're missed'."

Drizzy:"That does not make any... wait, student's?!"

[Drizzy notices Drip's disappearance.]

Drizzy:"Where did he go?! (Sigh) I guess Drip is a true mystery I may never understand..."

{Drizzy continues to walk the streets as the credits close in. Just as the camera zooms out, Drip is seen winking at the viewers and the credits roll]

 **The End**

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Any thoughts,opinions or criticisms are welcomed.

This story was drafted last year but I didn't finish it until now. More is to come in the future, but when? Only time will tell...


End file.
